


Shards

by Squarepeg72



Series: Haven's Challenge 2019 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Ron and Hermione shatter their relationship as he leaves for another mission. Can they put the pieces back together when he comes home?





	Shards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione' Haven Bingo 2019  
> Square: G4  
> Prompt: Sticks and stones may break our bones, but words will break our hearts. - Robert Fulgham
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/40538171873/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

_Sticks and stones may break our bones, but words will break our hearts. - Robert Fulgham_

* * *

_“How dare you…”_

_“If you would only think …”_

_“I cannot live like this anymore …”_

_“You are never here for me to come home to …”_

Hermione stared out the window of their flat as the shards of their last fight filled the quiet. He had been packing for his latest mission with Harry. All she had asked is when she could expect him home.

_“Mione, you know I can’t answer that.” Ron has sighed as he shoved another duster in his duffle. “It takes as long as it takes. I want to say a week, but I have no control over the people we are chasing and this is the best lead we have had in months.”_

_“Can you at least tell me where you will be?” she had asked as her heart pounded. Hermione hated watching him pack to do the most dangerous part of any Aurors job, bringing in those who thought they were above the law. “_

_“Bloody hell , Mione. We go through this every time.” Ron threw up his hands and walked out of their bedroom. “I don’t know how long I will be gone, I can’t tell you where I am going, and I will do my best to come home in one piece.”_

Things had gone downhill from there. He had yelled that she needed to learn to trust him and she had yelled right back. Both of them had let frustration and fear drive their words. Her heart felt shattered as Ron ducked into the Floo and disappeared to meet Harry.

* * *

_“How dare you…”_

_“If you would only think …”_

_“I cannot live like this anymore …”_

_“You are never here for me to come home to …”_

Ron watched the shadows move through the forest as they waited for their contact. His head was focused on this mission but his heart wasn’t. That was a pile of shards. He had felt it explode as he left their flat, still fighting.

_“Mione, I will not do this with you again.” He had yelled as he stepped into the Floo. “When this is done, you can send my things to the Burrow. At least there will be someone there when I come home.”_

_“I am always here when you come home, Ronald.” Hermione had snapped back at him. “It would be easier if I knew exactly when you were coming back each time, but I am always here.”_

_“I think our ideas of here are different.” Ron hung his head and reached for Floo powder. “You are always at work or thinking about work when I come home. You are never in this space to meet me.”_

Ron was pulled from his scattered thoughts by a rustling of branches. It was time to go to work. The shadowy figure in the trees was supposed to be their informant that was going to lead them to their wanted wizard. A spark split the branch above him as he stepped form behind the tree. Just another day as an Aurour.

* * *

“Miss Granger” A knock and voice at the door stirred Hermione from her nap. “Miss Granger, please answer the door.”

Hermione made her way to the door and looked through the peephole. A young wizard dressed in Ministry messenger robes was knocking on her door. Cautiously, she opened the door.

“Miss Granger? A note from the Aurour Potter.” The young wizard seemed nervous. “Aurour Potter has asked that I escort you after you read his message.”

Hermione opened the folded parchment that she had been handed.

_“Mione - He needs you. St. Mungos, 3rd floor. - H”_

Hermione dropped the parchment and grabbed her rob that hung by the door. “Come in. We will take my Floo.” Hermione motioned for the young man to join her. “I know where we are going and I may need you to take sensitive messages to other.”

Together, they stepped into the Floo. “St. Mungos, Third floor.” Hermione dropped a handful of Floo powder and hoped for the best.

* * *

Harry was waiting for her at the Floo when they arrived. He looked battered and tired and worried. “Mione, we need to hurry. He needs you.”

“I doubt that,: Hermione tried to hold back as Harry pulled on her robes. “We were not on the best of terms when he left.”

“That is because both of you are stubborn.” Harry pulled Hermione into a hug. “He looked shattered when he left the office with me. Ginny says you haven’t left the flat since he left.”

“Things were said.” Hermione shrugged as she let Harry push her towards a closed door. “I still haven’t figured out how to piece together the shards that our fight created. He was right about me and work.”

“And, you were right about him and work, too.” Harry opened the door. “It is a danger of the work we do. He and I talked about it. He loves you.”

“I love him, too.” Hermione sighed, following Harry into the dark room. “I just don’t know if I can find a way to love him and live with him.”

Harry pointed to the still figure on the only bed in the room. “You might want to figure that out soon. He was calling for you the last time he woke up.It is going to take time and sleep for him to heal from the tree that fell on him instead of me.”

Hermione looked at the still figure on the bed. Ron was never still. Slowly, she walked over to the bed and sat on its edge. “Ronald, what silly thing did you do this time?”

Hermione felt Ron stir as ran her fingers through his hair. “Mione? Watch out for the tree … Harry … Move…”

Hermione kissed Ron on the forehead. “Shhh, I'm here and Harry is fine. Rest.”

“Sorry, Mione… It hurts…” Ron slowly reached for his chest. “Only shards … sorry.”

“No talking now , love.” Hermione whispered into ROn;s ear. “I’m not going anywhere. We can talk after you rest,”

“Love you, Mione … Promise.” Ron’s whisper tickled Hermione ear.

“Love you, too.” Hermione laid her head on the bed and fell asleep to the sounds of Ron's deep breathing.


End file.
